In shale reservoirs, the reservoir matrix permeability is so low that hydraulic fracturing or some other form of reservoir stimulation is used to enable economic production of hydrocarbons from a wellbore. Due to perceived risk and cost, production logging to more rigorously evaluate inflow performance along the full length of the wellbore is not a common operation. The production logging may be carried out using wireline tools and a down hole tractor device to transport the logging tools into a horizontal portion of the wellbore. Wellbore obstructions may result in the tools becoming stuck, thus resulting in unexpected production losses and workover operations to remove the stuck logging tools.